New Riders, New Wars
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: Ikki has become the new Sky King... But wait, one letter change all of it. Does Kogarasumaru will survive the new wars? And the next successor of the throne is...
1. Prologue

AIR GEAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear

Title: New Riders, New Wars

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

It was a silent night. The night when it all over. All of us stand together in remembrance of that person. Sora Takeuchi, he was defeated by Ikki Minami with his new technique. Although they fought each other but Ikki manage to listen to all Sora's heart said. His last word is for Rika to survive and continue living, not for him, but for the little guy inside her. That was what Sora's does as his atonement to Rika. All of them watch as Sora's form being eaten by the atmosphere fire, like Icarus who fly too high and lost his wings. They can't do anything, nothing anymore.

"Ikki, what do we do now?" Kururu ask. Ikki still not respond for a few moments. Until he began to shook his head a little.

"I don't really know. But I guess, we, storm riders have avoided the destruction." Ikki said without a tint of emotion.

"Ikki…" Simca said. Rika shook her head when Simca look at her.

"I guess, for now we can relax. There's no more threat. Everyone can ride their road freely." Ikki said.

"And now, I want you, all of you to swear, never to talk about the truth. I want to hide it all. All the world must know was Sora Takeuchi beaten by Sleeping Forest. We won't even mention every single thing that relate to the fact." Ikki said and turn back. "Will all of you swear to do that? Never ever brought out the truth, and it will stay with us until the end." Ikki said and raise his head to look into everyone that present.

"Ikki…" Kazu said with shocked expression. He knew this, he knew this all along. There's no way, Ikki would accept Sora's true self. The one who aim for the destruction of all storm riders and the one who being hated by the world.

All of them go silent for a moment until…

"I swear" Agito said and knelt down before Ikki. All eyes look into Agito.

"Agito…" Kazu mutter. He then look into Ikki's eyes and shook his head. He then copied Agito's act and knelt down before Ikki.

"I swear" Kazu said. Later all person that present spoke their promise in a lifetime. The promise that ought not to broken no matter what the circumstance, they will protect the promise and the truth that happen before their eyes with a cost of their own existence. Ikki look at them, one by one and then close his eyes.

"Thank you" Ikki said. Once he opens his eyes, it wasn't belonging to Ikki. Those eyes, those way he look at other are the perfect resemblance of the former Sky King, once belongs to Sora Takeuchi.

"From today onward, all area, no, everything should back to once they are, before it being destroyed. I want all of you to work together, to restore all the memories, every single thing that still can be restored. It's okay if that only a little, at least, let's restore it all." Ikki said and grip his hand.

"We understand." All of them said without any resistance, without any objection. All they can do now is to obey the command of the King.

* * *

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the opening... I guess we need to start new with a BANG! I'm sorry for not updating my old stories, but I will at least update all of them later...just wait for it, Pleaaaaaaseeeeee...with strawberries on top...

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	2. Chapter 1

AIR GEAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear

Title: New Riders, New Wars

* * *

Chapter 2: Found

* * *

A few month have passed since that day, all of them work like crazy people to restore all the things. They have spilt up to tend to their own respective area. Even all team that have lost their right over the area that own by Kogarasumaru are working hard to tend their ex-area. Things have been crazy for last few months. As promised, nothing that relate to the truth have leaked out to the world. All of it is being kept secret by all of them who know the truth of destruction by Sora Takeuchi.

A month later, one letter were arrived which sent to Ikki Minami.

"Ikki, what is that letter?" Agito ask and launch himself to Ikki side.

"Don't know. Maybe only a blank letter…" Ikki said while opened it. Inside it were a few photographs of three child and one man and women. It also includes a two typed letter. But what surprised them most is the name that mentioned in the letter. It's true the envelope is state 'to Ikki Minami' but in the letter it was state 'to Ikki Takeuchi'. It makes all of them shriek in shock until Rika, Nike and Simca come to see what's wrong with them.

"What's wrong Ikki?" Rika ask. Ikki obediently handed the letter over to Rika and a few moments later, Rika, Nike and Simca are full of shock and horror all over their face.

In the letter it was state that once Ikki turn 15, he would be taken back into Takeuchi house. It was also proven that Ikki actually is the youngest brother of Sora and Nike. It also makes sense about their resemblance and nostalgia feeling. Also, Rika, Nike and Simca admitted they already know about those things but keep silence because Sora ask them to do that, which makes Ikki's face become pale.

"To know that I share same blood with that man and that man over there makes me lost all the meaning to live." Ikki said with sulking tone. Of course it earns him a good punch from Nike.

"What did you mourning about, little brother?" Nike said with sarcasm.

"This is what I mourning about." He attacks Nike back with equal force.

After a few moment of bloody fight, they finally calm down.

"And so, what will you do about that letter?" Agito ask.

"Don't know." Ikki said.

"Well, these letters state that you're the legal successor of Takeuchi group. That means I can be free from the family burden." Nike said with triumph smirk.

"I don't need it." Ikki said.

"But Ikki…"

"I said, I don't need it, why do I need to receive all of that?" Ikki said without emotion.

"Well, why don't think this as a big step in your life?" Nike said.

"What did you mean?" Ikki look at Nike with confused look.

"You know that Rika is pregnant, right?" Nike asks. Ikki nod his head.

"Then do you know from where Rika earn money, if she needs to rest her body for the baby?" Nike said with all the fact tone. "If you receive all of these inheritances, then you can help Rika and her siblings. You also will gain your freedom faster. And you can go straight to become a member of the society." Nike explains. "Won't that be enough?" Nike asks Ikki at last.

The five of them still silence, until…

"I understand." Ikki said and look down.

"Good. I don't want to get involve with our family situation, so I will give up my inheritance." Nike said and snuggles into Simca shoulder.

"But, I don't think that the case, Nike." Rika hold out one letter. Nike look into it and at once his eyes looks like going to bulge out.

"W-what…" Nike said finally. Ikki take the letter and read it out.

"It were state that the 2nd son can't give up his inheritance and will be expected to come back home with the youngest son. Therefore, any question relate to that matter will be discussed right after both of them return to mother house." Ikki said and grip the letter. "Also, the wife of the first son will need to attend the meeting and will enter the mother house in order to protect the first son successor." Ikki grit his teeth.

"What did it mean? I've never married to Sora." Rika exclaim. All eyes go to her. "It's true that I pregnant, but we never say our vow, even goes to legalize our relationship." Rika explain.

"Then it would be a problem." Nike said.

"What should we do, Nike?" Ikki asks.

"Well, as far as I know, the head of the family position still empty and the one who in charge is our grandfather. But, if I'm not wrong, a few months ago, there was information about grandfather health. It seems like he won't be around much longer. So, I guess it will be wise to just go and meet him." Nike explains and closes his eyes.

"I don't know who he is, but if he does something to Rika-nee, I'll kill him." Ikki said without emotion.

* * *

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand voilaaa...the next chapter appeared. I wonder when I will finished the next chapter... Well, hopefully I can update this story as soon as possible...

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


End file.
